Convertirme en mujer
by Criis.M
Summary: 12:30 a.m. Buena hora para recibir visitas inesperadas...


**Convertirme en mujer**

Blaise Zabini sabía que era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Sabía que era atractivo, alto, atlético e incluso misterioso, o así decían. No hablaba más que lo necesario y con gente decididamente necesaria, como sus mejores amigos que conocían sus altos y sus bajos. No era la clase de persona dada para hacer amistad fácilmente, la verdad era que no le importaba hacer amigos, creía que con los dos que ya poseía era suficiente. Quizás por eso muchas personas lo tildaban de engreído o autosuficiente, en lo personal, Blaise no se consideraba nada de eso, solo creía que era una persona satisfecha con lo que ya tenía y para nada ambiciosa con lo que no estaba en sus manos, así de sencillo.

Su pasión, el futbol. Deporte muggle para nada adecuado a los estándares de su posición social, pero con unas cuantas influencias, había logrado introducirlo en la escuela logrando así que todos se olvidaran por un momento de las escobas para aterrizar en la cancha y correr por sus marcaciones. ¡Había sido todo un éxito! Por supuesto, nada superaba al quidditch, sin embargo los muchachos se reunían todos los domingos a jugar una partida más que contento e incluso las chicas habían aprobado el juego y se habían atrevido a darle una probadita con un veredicto favorecedor hacia los pobres muggles subestimados.

¿Chicas? ¡Nada! No es que no le llamaran la atención, le gustaba las mujeres, pero no había ninguna capaz de llenar sus estándares, por lo tanto prefería mantenerlas a rayas de las falsas ilusiones que lamentablemente nunca se harían realidad.

Sin embargo, una noche lo tomó por sorpresa y rompió de raíz con su aburrida vida rutinaria.

Acababa de ducharse, se pasó las manos por su cabello negro para quitar todo resto de agua y se enrolló la toalla por la cintura. Observó de reojo el libro de encantamientos que pronto comenzaría a estudiar con algo de recelo, quería y merecía una buena noche de sueño. Y entonces, cuando había abierto el cajón de la cómoda para sacar su ropa interior, se oyó un ruido de golpes tímidos en su puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia el reloj y verificó la hora.

12:30 a.m.

¿Quién demonios lo estaría visitando a esa hora?

Pensando que quizás fuera alguno de sus compañeros, no se molestó en vestirse, solo se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió, lo que encontró fue todo menos un chico.

Era, la muchacha más estrafalaria de todo el colegio, era la chica más inocente y fantasiosa que jamás hubiera conocido, era la rubia más atolondrada y torpe con los ojos celestes más grandes e inteligentes de todo el lugar que lograba intimidarlo un poco, solo un poco. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-¡Luna!- dijo su nombre como si fuese una exclamación de terror. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos marrones intensos en un mudo saludo. Blaise se removió incómodo, tuvo el impulso de taparse con ambas manos el pecho desnudo, pero imaginó que se vería ridículo. Así que se distrajo observando la ropa de la chica lo cual fue un terrible error.

Era la primera vez que la veía con un vestido tan delicado y femenino, y aunque Blaise no conocía demasiado acerca de las telas y chucherías femeninas, sabía que la tela transparentosa del vestido blanco, era encaje y se ceñía tan bien a su figura menuda que tuvo que apartar la vista para controlar sus ya desatadas hormonas.

-¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió con un hilo de voz. Él se quedó con la boca abierta ante el pedimento. Pero ella no esperó su respuesta, simplemente ingresó con sus pasos ligeros y traviesos. – Tienes una linda habitación…- dijo con aire casual. Él simplemente la miraba como si ella fuese un dementor con galletas en mano. ¡Demonios! - ¿Vas a cerrar la puerta o esperas a alguien más?- preguntas capciosas, típico de la chica. Ni siquiera la esperaba a ella, si querían ser exactos. Cerró la puerta y decidido a encontrar su voz en algún rincón de su garganta, la miró con severidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Eres mi amigo…- fue su respuesta. Blaise asintió confundido.

-¿Aja…?

-Hace dos días, en el lago. Dijiste que éramos amigos. – Blaise recordó aquella amena tarde en la cual la había encontrado rezagada buscando su libro de aritmancia en un hoyo de conejo en toda la entrada del bosque prohibido. Se había molestado con los inmaduros que tenían la costumbre de esconder los artículos de la chica y la había ayudado a sacar el libro e incluso le había limpiado del rostro los restos de tierra y polvo que se habían adherido a sus mejillas tersas. Luego la había llevado al lago para brindarle un caramelo y conversar. Tenía que admitir que la vulnerabilidad de la chica lo había tocado en lo fondo de su corazón y quiso ofrecerle una mano amiga para que no se sintiera tan sola y olvidada.

-¿Te escondieron alguna otra cosa?

-No…- abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor y sus labios se cerraron lentamente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Blaise tragó saliva.

-¿Qué deseas? – preguntó con tacto sin querer sonar grosero, aunque estaba en todo su derecho de estar enfadado ya que estaba al frente de una chica completamente desnudo en mitad de la noche.

Luna apretó la falda de su vestido con fuerza. Siempre había pensado que tenía un espíritu aventurero y curioso en su interior, ese espíritu la llevaba en busca de lo desconocido, en busca de la verdad, aunque a veces fuera muy difícil encontrarla. Esa noche había acudido a ver al chico con un propósito en mano, sin embargo, se estaba volviendo difícil exponerlo.

Blaise Zabini era todo lo que un chico quería ser. Inteligente, atractivo e increíblemente masculino, así lo definían las chicas de su casa, sin embargo, para ella era alguien bello en su interior. Era gentil y afable, y sobre todo, la trataba bien, no la miraba como los demás y eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Eso y su piel tostada por el sol, sus ojos marrones intensos y esa sonrisa ancha y familiar que pocas veces se atrevía a mostrar. Ese día, lucía una herida en su ceja izquierda, no sabía cómo se la había hecho, pero aún se veía hinchada y fresca.

-Luna…- sintió su voz llamarla con sutileza. – es tarde, creo que deberías ir a tu dormitorio.

-No.- se negó con resolución. Blaise pestañeó confundido. – no te he dicho por qué he venido.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Puedes hacer el amor conmigo?

Ok, Blaise Zabini había escuchado cosas locas, pero nunca una tan loca como esa. De repente le dio frío, un frío mortal que hizo que su mandíbula se abriera de par en par y sus ojos se dilataran repentinamente. Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para verificar si estaba dormido o despierto, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Quiso decirle algo, quiso reclamarle, llamarla loca, botarla de la habitación, besarla… ¡Maldito vestido blanco! Los sentimientos comenzaron a luchar en su interior, su mente era un murmullo de voces incontrolables que decían muchas cosas y no llegaban a nada contundente. Ella seguí allí, de pie estrujándose las pálidas manos y mirándolo como si de él dependiese su vida.

-¿Por-por qué?- fue difícil preguntar eso, ella no se inmutó.

-Mis compañeras de casa dicen que soy muy inocente. Dicen que debería madurar y ser una verdadera mujer. Leí en un libro que una chica se convierte en mujer el día que se encuentra amorosa e íntimamente con un hombre. Y como eres el único amigo que me ayuda siempre, quise pedírtelo a ti.

Lo único que Blaise sabía es que no podía tener esa conversación estando una toalla de por medio.

-¿Me esperas un segundo?- preguntó dirigiéndose al baño y vistiéndose rápidamente con un pantalón y una camiseta gris. Cuando salió luego de un par de minutos, la encontró sentada en la cama con la mirada fija en sus manos. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, lo cual logró con algo de espanto. Con pasos lentos, se ubicó a su lado.

-Luna. ¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?- ella asintió.

-Por favor Blaise. Quiero convertirme en una mujer. – él la miró y sonrió con ternura, incluso movió involuntariamente su mano hacia su cabellera dorada y pasó sus dedos entre las hebras de oro.

-No creo que lo que me pides te convierta en mujer…

-Me convertiría en tú mujer, eso lo sé. – Blaise cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería ser un caballero, quería despacharla a su habitación rápidamente para no arrepentirse de nada a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, ella se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Era un joven vulnerable después de todo. – Blaise…- él miró los increíbles ojos azules suplicantes y cayó rendido a sus pies, se inclinó con lentitud y encontró sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, cálido y fulminante.

Ella sabía a miel, a tierra, a dulzura a lo nuevo y viejo, a lo virgen y atractivo que podía poseer. Con ternura, la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola más a él. Ella respondió su beso con sorpresa, y le llevó el ritmo demasiado bien, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Poco a poco, la fue depositando en la cama mientras él se cernía sobre ella con toda su fuerza de hombre. Rompió el beso para ver su reacción, parecía satisfecha e incluso se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto tan excitante que lo llevó a la gloria.

¡Quién diría que la loca Loovegood fuera tan endemoniadamente sensual!

Poco a poco, entre besos y caricias, la instó a perder la cordura. El vestido pronto fue un estorbo entre ellos y la piel tersa y resplandeciente de la chica lo recibió con dicha y timidez. Su propia piel ardía ante el contacto con ella y cada beso aumentaba su frenesí y su pasión.

Su cabello largo e indomable era el adorno perfecto de su desnudez, sus pechos pequeños y jóvenes desbordaron en él la pasión que jamás se había permitido experimentar.

La sedujo con sus manos, la enamoró con sus besos, la reverenció con sus roces y le enseñó el arte de amar con cada movimiento.

Finalmente, sus manos se entrelazaron y juntos llegaron a la cumbre del placer con un beso intenso que rompió todas las barreras del otro.

Y esa noche, Luna Loovegood se convirtió en mujer.

A las cinco de la mañana, Blaise no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que podía hacer era observar la curva femenina de su espalda subir y bajar paulatinamente. Observó con placer su cabello desparramado en la almohada y supo que jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como a esa chica. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que algo entre ellos sería posible, sin embargo, estando con ella, besándola y acariciando su piel supo que no podría estar sin ella e incluso de declaró adicto a sus labios en el preciso momento en que los besó con ternura.

Ella se movió en sueños y se apretujó contra él, Blaise con una sonrisa la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos disfrutando la preciosa paz de tener el cuerpo femenino cerca de él.

**FIN**

_Dedicado al chico de la ceja partida de mi universidad. Porque nadie tiene una actitud como la suya. _


End file.
